counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Five-SeveN
The Five-SeveN, FN Five-seven or ES Five-seven as it was previously known, is one of the pistols featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview The Five-SeveN is a weak semi-automatic pistol originally available only to the Counter-Terrorists. In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, it was available to both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists up until an update which restricts its sale to the Counter-Terrorists only again. It is expensive, even though it doesn't do very much damage. Its advantages are armor piercing, high rate of fire and accuracy, and has a 20 round magazine. Despite these facts, the Five-seven is one of the least popular pistols in Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike: Source, but gained popularity with the release of Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, since it does more damage unlike in the previous games and much cheaper. Properties CS, CZ and CS:S damage values CS:GO damage values The Five-Seven in early Counter-Strike games has a movement speed of 250 units per second, meaning they don't suffer any speed reduction. However, in Global Offensive, the speed has been reduced to 240 units per second. Advantages *Large magazine size (20 rounds) *Good accuracy *Low recoil and spread *Effective against Kevlar wearers compared to most other pistols as it uses armor piercing rounds. *In CS:GO, it can kill a player with a single headshot even if they're equipped with a Helmet, like the Desert Eagle. *Good damage in CS:GO *Shots fired are fairly quiet Disadvantages *Low damage in all CS games prior to CS:GO *Quite expensive, especially for its low damage ($750) (excluding CS:GO) *Long reload time compared to other pistols, except in CS:GO *Not very accurate at longer ranges in CS:GO *The limited capabilities of this pistol are comparable with the Glock as these weapons are not always highly favored like other high-end pistols it is supposed to outperform. *The Five-Seven is exclusive to Counter-Terrorists. Gameplay Tactics *You can double tap with this pistol. Using this technique to score headshots will give you easy kills. *Since most players use armor, this weapon can be used to an advantage because its ammunition is less affected by Kevlar than most of the other pistols. *At short range, crouch and aim for the head. If the enemy has full health without a helmet, it will require another shot to any part of the body. If they have a helmet, 2-3 more shots may be needed. **Crouching with this weapon can improve accuracy drastically, even while shooting fast at a long range. *Spraying may work if your opponents are not very skilled or are distracted. **It is recommended to try and get around enemies without alerting them with the Five-Seven rather than fighting them head on. *The Five-SeveN is often used in conjunction with the Tactical Shield by some bots. *In the pistol round, the Five-SeveN is actually a good sidearm to wield as users can engage enemies at longer ranges without sacrificing accuracy. *In Source, this pistol is more accurate so spraying bullets at long range is extremely effective. Aim for the head and see the deadly results. *In CS:GO, the Five-Seven now inflicts more damage but with wider spread, spraying is not recommended. Countertactics *Use any fully-automatic weapon or long range weapon. **Try to engage users at longer ranges. The Five-SeveN does not inflict sufficient amounts of damage in earlier games and it has lower accuracy in CS:GO. *Larger caliber pistols, such as the Desert Eagle, can kill a Five-Seven user easily. *In Source, the Dual Berettas can be used to counter Five-seveN users. Comparison to Dual Berettas Positive *Higher accuracy *Lower spread *Higher damage in CS:GO *Cheaper ($750 vs $800 (CS,CSS)) ($500 vs $700 (GO)) *Shorter reload time (3.3 sec (CS,CSS) and 2.5 sec (GO) vs 3.8 seconds) *Shots fired are much quieter than the Dual Berettas Neutral *Same movement speed (250 unit per second. 240 in CS:GO) Negative *Lower damage prior to CS:GO *Lower rate of fire when fired fast as possible (400 rpm vs 750 rpm) (single pistol vs dual pistols) *Smaller magazine capacity (20 rounds vs 30 rounds) *More ammo cost ($50 vs $20) *Less ammo capacity in reserve (100 rounds vs 120 rounds) *Exclusive to Counter-Terrorists Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Weapon Specialist Trivia *This pistol has a very high rate of fire, which is equal to Glock 18, P228 and Dual Elites. *Like most guns, in Source, when firing, the trigger is noticeably pulled. *If the Five-Seven and P90 are both equipped at once, they will draw from one pool of 100 rounds due to sharing cartridges. It is the SS190 5.7×28 mm cartridge gives Five-seveN armor-piercing capability. *In all Counter-Strike versions prior to CS:GO, it is one of only two guns that will not get an instant kill from a headshot at close quarters, the other being the Glock. This is highly unrealistic, as the 5.7 ammunition the Five-seveN uses can pierce through armor. This was probably implemented for balancing purposes. *The Five-seveN is more accurate and slightly more powerful in Deleted Scenes. *Until Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the Five-Seven was the least altered handgun in the CS series. In other words, the design of the weapon has remained the same for the longest time. **However, the firing sounds have changed continuously for every newly released Counter-Strike game. *Unlike previous Counter-Strike games, Five-Seven is one of the most used handguns in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. *The Five-seveN in Global Offensive has the same draw and reload animations as the P2000, P250 and the Glock-18. Gallery :Main article: Five-SeveN/Gallery External links *FN Five-seven at Wikipedia Category:Pistols Category:Weapons Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons Category:5.7 user Category:Semi-automatic weapons Category:Belgium weapons